Falling
by raffen1
Summary: Lord Ash. A promising Sith warrior under the command of Darth Thresh has been on a case of a Padawan for two years. Little does she know, a powerful voice in the Dark Council, Dath Sevron. Has been eying her progress as they lead up to one of the biggest out falling the Empire has ever known. TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS AS I WORK ON SOME PUBLISHING PROJECTS, BUT IT SHALL RETURN!
1. Chapter 1

Standing amongst a mixture of blood and bodies, Lord Ash grips the hilt of her crimson saber, coating the havoc it has caused in more brutal red. Flicking her wrist she quickly sheaths the blade showing the true nature of her surroundings. It's a noble Voss estate covered with vibrant colors of blue and gold, or was anyways. Now it's in a stain, twisted mess as three bodies lay on different point of the room. One is a master Jedi who refused to state his name. The other two was a married couple who he was sent to protect; but Siths of Ash's level are not sent to kill nobles for sport nor are master Jedi sent to protect them. No this couple was the parents of a Padwan who Ash has based her whole career on finding. Vi.

Being pure blooded Mirialan, their occupation on Voss was unexpected, taking Ash two years to hunt them down. Her first real break was on Tatooine two weeks ago. Imperial Intelligence surprised her by tracking down the man who first found Vi sensing her force potential. Jedi master Noble Tel. Before he died however Ash was able to pull out enough information to lead her here, in grabbing distance of finishing her yearlong mission.

Running her hand through her short dirty blonde hair she lets out a sigh and starts making her way out of the compound. With virtually no resistance she finally makes her way into dock 10-B, housing her Fury class Interceptor were she is met by a perfectly dressed Imperial officer.

"Mam, you look satisfied, I take it your op went well?"

Showing only a slight smirk, "Captain, get the ship ready for the flight to Dromud Kaas, we will be leaving shortly."

"Yes my lord." With a bow, Captain Lane dismisses himself. Once a LT on Balamora; Lane was promoted and moved to the services of Lord Ash when she was awarded the title of Lord. Ever since then his imperial officer's skill and overall ability to motivate has been the spear head to Ash's crew in her absences.

Stepping off the metal walkway and through the now open steel airlock, Lord Ash immediately strips off her Lord's Robe that was accurately built to amplify her already powerful force abilities. Hanging it up her boots shortly follow only leaving her tank top, pants and saber on. Taking sluggish strides she heads into the meeting room and activates the holocom.

Throwing herself into one of the seats and propping her feet on the table, a man flashes up after answering the call.

"Darth Tresh, the mission is complete. I was able to find the padawans parents; however they were protected by a Jedi knight; it seems our discretion is now no more."

The man's projection showing every detail of his stern face, especially the corruption the dark side has done to him.

"I find that as no surprise, we have been on the hunt for a while now we could not keep it under wraps forever." Thresh replies his voice deep and rasp. "As long as it is done Vi will have to accept that fact, forcing her to confront us."

Taking her feet off the table to lean forward; "how can you be so sure? I mean passion is more than just anger it would take a lot to get a top of class Jedi to fold, not to mention her master is one of the best among the council. I don't see his influence just bouncing off of her even if she is torn by these events."

Letting out a sigh, "don't underestimate the influence of the dark side Ash, some of the greatest Jedi have fallen to become some of the most powerful Sith to ever live. Revan is a proven fact of that."

"Yeah that's before he changed his mind and went back to the light side." Ash shoots off back. In any other case with any other Dark Lord they would be put into a rage by blunt back talk, but not Thresh. Unlike most Sith Thresh was tolerable, especially when it came to Ash. Though fully embraced by the dark side his level head made him more powerful than most would think; mostly in the form of something other siths didn't have, allies.

"Ash Ash Ash, you're still young, but hopefully soon you will understand. Head back to Dromud Kaas for your debrief and we will discuss the final push to closing this op, Thresh out." With a flash he was gone.

"My lord, everything is ready for the jump, waiting for your order." Captain Lane says walking into the conference room.

"Thank you Captain, there is no doubt you earn your keep around here." Looking up at him, "though I want to know your opinion on something, this op has been going on for 2 years. Do you really think Thresh is going in the right direction? Your opinion will not be held against you by any means since you work for me, not him don't forget that."

With the clear body langue of being uncomfortable Lane answers. "I do think Thresh knows what he is doing, he has been a Dark Council member longer then I have been a ranked officer. However I do think that he has went about it the wrong way for the past bit, prolonging the operation and allowing Vi to get more training making her more of a power card."

In a teasing tone, "are you saying that I can't take care of a little Padawan?"

"Oh! Not at all, my lord, I was meaning more a long of the lines of converting her for the better good of the Empire."

Running her hands through her hair; "Lane it was a joke, you need to learn to relax a bit. We have been together long enough were the formalities have worn off. Well either way we might as well not prolong this anymore than it already has been, maybe after this mess we can actually take a break; that would be something new," looking up at lane. "You could join me to you know."

Breaking his military bearing for the first time since Ash's return, a smirk runs across his face, though not for long, replying. "As much I would be honored my lord, shall we handle what's at hand?"

Sanding up, "yes go ahead and get ready to jump I will be in my courters."

"Yes my lord,"

Falling onto the bed in her courters, the feeling of fatigue rushes over her she quickly starts to doze, the faint whine of the engines firing up is the last thing she hears before slumber takes her over.

Low thuds ring around the captains chambers; the result of someone beating on the airlock sealed door that cut Ash off from the rest of the universe.

"My lord, we were trying not to wake you but it seems Darth Thresh has found something that requires an immediate audience."

Slowly Ash sits up, rubbing her face. After a pause she finally climbs to her feet. "Lane, you have the codes to all the doors on this ship, why do you insist on getting me up the most obnoxious way?"

Walking over she opens the door to a still formal and professional captain Lane.

"I do apologize my lord, I didn't not want to impose on your privacy."

"Six years, five warzones, and more bodies than anyone can count and you're still afraid to see me naked?" Giving a teasing grin as she walks out of the chambers doors.

"To be fair my lord, seeing a Sith lord naked usually ends up with you dead, or someone wanting you dead."

"Ha, well I cannot argue with that. Either way if this is as important as you say it is we both will be dead if we don't get to Kaas city."

Re equipping her saber, robe, and the rest of her cloths that had fallen off before her slumber; her and Lane stand as the main airlock opens showing the ramp off the ship, and in this case something more.

"Lord Ash! We are here on behalf of the dark council. You are to come with us immediately."

"Hey, he even sent us a nice little escort." Ash whispers to Lane, who is starting dumbfound at the squad of troopers before them.

"My lord these men are not with Thresh." Lane replies as he stares at the commandos. Full black shock trooper armor with blood red imperial insignia; out of the 8, four were assault cannons two were basic blaster, one commander who was in general ranking officer attire, and the shady one carrying a sniper rifle in the back. This formation wasn't the only thing Lane noticed, but there squad emblem confirmed it. A tear like red X with a saber hilt in the back, simple yet unforgettable.

"What do you mean they are not with Thresh, he is the only dark council member that even knows about our affairs?"

Interrupting the officer chimes, "I'm sorry to intrude but time is something we do not have the pleasure of."

"What if I refuse, I am the apprentice of a dark lord as well, and your pull is no more than mine." A slight irritation growing in her voice from the demanding offers.

"If it comes to that my lord we will have to take you by force, either way you are coming with us."

Reaching for her saber Ash starts to take a battle stance until Lane pulls her back. "My lord before you do that let me inform you of who these men are and who they work for. This squad is known as nightmare, they are a group consisting of the most elite forces of the empire; as far as I am aware they have never failed a mission and each one is hand pick by their commander, Darth Sevron. With that said my lord I highly request we accept their offer to see what Sevron wants; even though Thresh is also a council member his pull isn't as great and we also do not want to start a power game between the lords; but whatever you decide I've got your back."

Hesitating, Ash finally lets down her guard and returns the hilt back to its location.

"Very well, but it had better be worth my time, it is something I do not have."

With a nod from the officer, Ash and Lane make their way to the center of the escort, "My lord we promise to make this quick as possible." One of the gunners confirms but only receives a cold shoulder in return.

Thunder pounds as the group make their way to the entrance of the space port.

Putting on her hood "Kaas weather, something I could live without, but find comfort that it never changes."

Lane remaining silent looks up at the black and gray sky as they walk into the Kaas open air.

"We have a multi man transport my lord, so don't worry you won't have to walk through this mess." The officer says leading them to private speeder parking where there ride was waiting. "Oh, and it is stocked and furnished in fine luxuries, all for your comfort my lord."

"For a 3 minute flight, do you also offer manicures in that time?" Ash shoots off with a clear sarcasm in her voice.

"If that's what you wish my lord but my men are more trained in killing Jedi then Sith pampering." Annoyance In the officer's voice makes the rest of the ride tense with very few words said; finally the shuttle lands on citadel grounds. The haven for Sith on Dromund Kaas, the citadel was off limits to anyone who wasn't invited or a high ranking Sith, making it a very rare privilege and honor to be inside its walls.

Stepping off the shuttle Ash makes her way to the giant arc instances and to her surprise her escorts follow. As rare as it was a Sith to be allowed in the walls, a none force user would be one in a million and here walks 8 of them.

Taking lead, the officer guides Ash to Servon's quarters through a great hall way, which Ash has come to learn all Sith lords like. Stopping suddenly the officer turns, "I and my men are needed else where but please make yourself at home if needed. Darth Servon should be in but in the case he isn't there is a full service crew, and if needed you can leave to continue your own affairs." Straightening up, "this is where I sign off, my lord it has be an honor." Bowing, the officer and his troops fall out leaving Ash and Lane outside of Servon' s quarters.

"Well let's get this over with, no point in backing out now that we are this far." Ash sighs walking through the door way into an open room with a communication center in the middle. Observing the stream of information that runs across the screen is a man Ash can only presumes is, Servon.

"Welcome, welcome." The man says turning around. Ash becomes a little thrown off by his appearance. His silver hair and matching eyes and his complexion shows not one sign of corruption.

"I am sorry to pull you here on such short notice. I just got word that you were successful with your mission on Voss and had to know the details." His voice a tad raspy but for the most part clearly understandable.

Ash slowly walks in his direction, but stops short to make sure to keep her distance. "Though it was a tad rude pulling me out of my hangar like a criminal that's not the only reason I cannot help you. As an apprentice of another dark council member I cannot disclose any information involving such a matter." She replies, a bit of an attitude in her voice which makes the captain nervous.

"Thresh knows you're here, I contacted him before you landed to make sure not to step on any feet. And as far as the prisoner comment it is a great honor to be escorted by one of the most elite forces in all of imperial history, I do apologize however, I didn't think about it from your view point." He says closing the gap between the two. His voice lowers, "so tell me, how is our little padawan."

Ash starts to feel a little nervous that her only defense of distance is now gone. But she can't seem to shake the feeling of calm, unlike every other dark council member who has aged tremendously through the dark side. Sevron has not, and that makes him quite attractive.

"Maybe we should just give him the basics my lord, until we confirm the story with Darth Thresh." The captain says loud enough to make sure Sevron could hear.

Letting out a defeated sigh, "we do not know a whole lot. I was able to intercept her parents on Voss by slaying them. We hope to push Vi to the edge showing herself."

Sevron ponders on it for a moment before continuing. "It might work, a bit of a leap though. Well good luck with that and do be careful. Even though she is just a Padawan Vi has immense power of telekinesis. Some of those rocks are quite huge."

He turns back around walking to hid information center dismissing Lord Ash and her Captain.

"What the hell was that about?" Ash mumbles as they walk towards Thresh's chambers.

"I am not sure my lord, but I have a feeling we are about to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ash, enter, please have a seat." The elder Sith lord says as I enter Darth Thresh's chambers. Ash does not take his offer however and remain standing.

"What does Sevron want?"

He paces around a bit before turning his gaze towards her.

"I am not sure but I do know he is no threat. Sevron is nosey and does have a lot of pull with the other council members so when he asked for such a trivial request I found it better to give it to him."

"I only told him the basics."

"I am sure apprentice, that's why I had no issue with sending you there first. However I will say that, that man is unpredictable he wouldn't strike you down but he may intervene if something of his interest pops up. Actually for that matter I think it already has." His voice grows quitter as Ash finally takes her seat.

"What do you mean?"

The Darth lets out a sigh and sits at his desk facing his apprentice.

"Unfortunately I think we have been chasing his interest this whole time. Vi. I have been doing some digging and almost every place that we had a major turning point in our "quest" Sevron Nightmare troopers where some were in the surrounding areas." The Sith lord once again returns to his feet.

"I am A dark lord of the Sith and I am by no means scared of Sevron but I am uneasy at this interest of his. You are aware of the Emperors silence yes?"

Caught off guard by such a high ranking question Ash hesitates before answering the best she can. "I have heard of it but nothing that was from accurate sources."

"It truly is a disappointment. Sometimes the Sith way interferes with basic political agenda. You are a Sith Lord and should have been informed but to be fair I guess I should have been the one to do so. The Emperor has in fact succumbed to silence. Darth Malgus has taken measures to be crowned the next emperor, and Sevron has sworn his allegiance to him splitting the council."

Ash stands as her master starts walking down his hallway, Captain Lane also joins them. As they make their way to the great doors separating the Darth's quarters from the rest of the citadel.

"The last thing you need to know is this. A transmission has been relayed to your ship and all we know is it is from a Jedi Defender. Inform your crew and do not let your guard down. I am going to trust your judgment with the transmission, report in with me once your op is done."

Ash and the captain bow before leaving the Darth's quarters. They leave the massive citadel with no interruptions.

"While we are here in the great city of Kaas we might as well get a little break out of it." Ash says nudging the captain towards the cantina. Entering the massive room they head towards the upper left booth.

"No dancer? That's a shame." Ash smirks as she forces Lane into the seat. "I will be back shortly don't you move."

"My lor.." He is quickly silenced as she walks towards the back of the cantina.

"I swear Sith's are such a pain." He grumbles placing his head in his hands. Cursing his bad luck he is suddenly cut short by a sudden heat that is in front of him.

Looking up his eyes land on a beautiful mist blue Twi'lek.

"The bartender said you might need some company." She says with a smile as she starts her routine.

Nothing about the dance stood out, as a military officer Lane had been in plenty of cantinas and seen plenty of dancers. However this dance didn't stay like any other dance as the Twi'lek slides off the dancer's platform dancing inches in front of the captain.

Her blue skin seems smooth as she rubs her hands up her legs, dauntlessly lifting her uniform a little more each time. She then spins and leans her head back, dangling her flawless Lekku barley brushing the captain's cheek. She bends her knees forcing her uniform up as she slowly grazes over the captain's legs.

Lane sits mesmerized. He had never been the one to lust for aliens but he wasn't above it either. The dancer twirls back around putting her polished face inches from his. He can taste her breath as she dances virtually on top of him without touching him.

He starts to sweat as the sound of his heart intensifies. The Twi'lek notices as she throws on a flirty grin slowly grazing the captain with different areas of her body. She once again returns face to face with him this time mere centimeters away as her flawless green eyes stare into his.

He can smell her as her lips gently flutter right in front of his.

"Are you enjoying yourself Twi'lek?" Ash suddenly intervenes making the dancers jump almost kicking the captain in the process.

She stands at a loss of words and immediately kneels in front of Ash. "I am…. Sorry my lord. I wasn't aware of his affiliation."

Ash lets out a small laugh as she kneels down in front of the dancer, lifting her head up with her hand.

"You are a sexy one there is no doubt." Ash murmurs lifting the Twi'lek to her feet, pushing her onto Lane.

"Third room on the left, upstairs, unwinds my ever so stressed captain would you?" Ash teases making Lane's face flush.

"My lord, we do…"

"Lane say one more word and I will kill you. Stay quiet and I will join you two shortly."

Lane's mouth opens but no words come out as the Twi'lek pulls him away from the booth and towards the elevators.

Ash smiles taking the seat that was just vacated, then quickly downs a shot. Karen takes a seat across from her.

"Been a while boss." Karen says ushering the waiter droid to the booth.

"It has, how has my freelance bounty hunter been fairing?"

"Well, made us quite a large amount of credits but the contracts are wearing thin."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Ash replies brushing her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "I am going to need you on this next op. Seems we are closing in on our little jedi."

The Rattataki takes her drink from the droid and leans back. "So you need me on the ship by what time?"

"Now." Lord Ash replies rising to her feet. "There are a couple of things I, well, need to take care of first I will meet you there shortly." She lets out a smirk and heads towards the elevator.

"Humans." Karen huffs as she rises.

"Oh, and make sure Varen is there as well. We are going to need the whole crew." Ash yells getting a nod in response.

Ash leans against the door she ordered the captain to retire to. Thuds, cracks, scream, what sounded like a broken nightstand. She knows how to make the captain "loosen up" and Twi'leks aren't exactly known for their traditional sex life.

After a time everything seems to calm down. Quickly swiping her card to the door Ash leans in the door way and starts to bite her nails as she looks within. A naked Twi'lek lies face down on the bed. Her hands are bound from what she can figure is Lane's belt. She breaths heavily as sweat beads on her clear blue skin. She notices a broken night stand and two holes in the wall; at least she got one thing right.

Finally finding her original target, she spots Lane. Sitting up against the bed on the far side of the room, he looks in worse condition then the Twi'lek.

"You went all out on the opening act, and have none left over for the main show?" Ash teases running her hands through her hair and striking a pose. Her voice startles both of them as the Twi'lek immediately tries to cover herself, forgetting her bondage pleasure, and lane, well pretty much hid on the other side of the bed.

"My lord, I thought you were kidding about that. I um.."

"Get dressed lady killer, we depart in thirty if you're there or not. Oh and you own the Twi'lek, and no she can't come." They shoot looks at each other as Ash grins and shuts the door. She wasn't a fan of slavery but it was a thing, and Lane was a good guy. True they may not get married and have a happy life long relationship but they needed each other's company, that and I am sure she will be more than happy to live in an estate instead the back of this slum.

Even caught at his most, humanly moment. Captain Lane is one hell of an officer as he enters the space dock five minutes early. Entering the ship Ash shortly follows as they all gather around the Holoterminal. Ash, Karen, Lane, and finally Ash's apprentice, Varen.

"So let's see what our padawan has to say shall we?" Ash says as she allows the message to come through.

With a flash the image comes up. A Mirialan in basic Jedi robes. Her face is young with black markings that run from her cheek to her nose under each eye. Her skins tone was dark in which everyone assumed was green.

"Hello Sith. As you probably know I am the Padawan you have been searching for. You slaughtered me parents." Her voice is surprisingly calm as she continues. "You have truly underestimated me. My past isn't as light sided as you think." A dark aura slowly develops around her. "I challenge you Sith. You spilled my parent's blood easily now I am going to spill yours. I am waiting at the coordinates that are attached to this message."

With that the image disappears.

"She's either gutsy or stupid." Karen speaks first while Lane and Ash sit in quite.

"You think Thresh knew about this?"

"No clue." Ash answers

"We have gone under the influence that she was a padawan, and rookie of the light side." Lane says.

"In order to do that aura is a feat in its self-there is no way a light side rookie could do that, we have been underestimating her."

"So what do you want to do my lord?"

"Prepare for hyper jump to the coordinates she gave us. Let's end this." Ash replies with fire in her eyes. Lane nods and heads towards the captain's chair.

"Prepare for jump in one minute!" He exclaims as the crew takes their seats. Ash sits in silence as the Fury interceptor lurks and jumps into hyperspace.

The location ended up being an abandoned mine platform somewhere in the outer rim. The silence makes Ash move forward cautiously as Lane follows. The others were order to stay back and guard the ship. The last place they want to be is here with no way to escape.

Slowly making their way towards the neighboring airlock, a Jedi Defender comes in view as they do a quick scan around the hangar. With a nod Lane breaks off and hangs back as Lord Ash proceeds forward towards a figure standing right in front of the ship.

The utter silence and lack of lighting even make Ash shiver as she grabs her saber. The figures stands in the shadows fully robed. As she approaches however the figure leans into the light igniting his blue saber. His gray hair, fair skin, and slightly wrinkled faced reminded Lord Ash of one person. Master Jedi Token Val.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am quite positive you are no Mirialan, Master Jedi." Ash smarts off grabbing her saber hilt and igniting it.

"We were lucky enough to intercept Vi's plan. I will not let you touch my padawan Sith!"

"Wait, your padawan? So she is being trained be a Jedi Council member? That explains a lot." Ash replies as the two start to size one another up.

"We tried everything, but Thresh couldn't keep his nose out of it!" Token face becomes tense as he mumbles the rest of his sentence. "We cannot afford her to fall into his hands."

The comment confused Ash but she was given no time to ask as the Jedi lunges forward. Ash sweeps left as the Saber goes right past her ear, she retaliates sending her crimson blade straight forward though it only hits air.

"You're quick." Token says putting distance between the two again. "But I'm not just some Jedi."

Ash is quickly reminded of that as he closes the gap giving her little time to parry. She succeeds only to get a knee to the stomach. Her breath is forced out of her as she is flung into the air and slammed into the corresponding wall.

"My lord!" Lane yells out as her nears her only to receive a look that clearly stated stay away.

Blood starts to poor from a shallow slash on her forehead as she wobbles back to her feet. A grin runs across her face.

"It has been a while since I had a real fight. Let's see what you're made of. Literally!" Syncing with the dark side she lobs a massive piece of rubble at the jedi followed by an immediate force jump slamming just inches from his face.

Token sweeps at Ash's legs forcing her to stop her high berserker attack. Using the distance the Jedi switches to Soresu form as Ash continues her unrelenting offense. They duel at a high pace for some time. Their sabers slamming into each other time and time again each shot aimed for the killing blow.

Beginning to tire, Ash knows she has to end this quickly. She uses a force push to throw the Jedi back from his defensive position and follows it with a barrage of force lighting she had been charging up throughout the battle.

Throwing up his saber Token beings to absorb the dark infested lighting but it quickly overwhelmed using the force to throw himself back. Ash planned for this as she grips her hilt reversed, she waits for the Jedi to begin his decent.

Token quickly realizes his mistake as he pulls up his saber, the lighting had disrupted the force inside the weapon making it weaker, a problem that a Master Jedi could fix in an instant, if he wasn't in midair.

Ash slings her saber, catching Token as he tries to parry it. No use, the mutilating red blade forces the blue to disperse slicing right throw the Jedi's stomach. The saber returns to Ash's hand as Token falls hard on the steel floor. Grasping at the wound Token begins to hemorrhage and cough up blood.

Walking up to him with saber in hand.

"Where is she?"

Looking up at the beaten and bloody face of the sith. "Just because you beat me doesn't mean I am going to tell you."

Token starts coughing once again as Ash orders Lane over to his aid.

"If he dies we have nothing." She says, her voice cold.

"Yes my lord." Lane starts tending to wounds of the Jedi who was too exhausted to fight him off. Ash and Lane move him over to lean against his ship and once again start interrogating him.

"You are a Master Jedi. I am aware that torcher isn't going to work but just because I am Sith does not mean I am irrational. You have saved many lives Token and could save many more. Give me Vi and you will live."

Chuckling. "Like I am going to believe a word you say. How naïve to you think I am Sith?"

Ash knew he had a point. She was honest and would of really let him live but why would a Master Jedi believe her and better yet, should she really let such a powerful member of the Jedi walk out of here even with the exchange of her mission.

Letting out a sigh she once again ignites her saber. A smile runs across the Jedi's face as he looks up at her. He has won, Ash was not any closer to finding Vi and though he was a great asset to the Jedi, his death would not have a big ripples, that's just how the Jedi were.

In an arching swing Ash brings down her saber when suddenly the Jedi's face changes. His eyes become wide he face, tense. Was he scared? No not a Jedi of this level emotions like that were long gone. Ash stops her attack just centimeters away from his neck. The heat starts to burn his skin forcing her to pull it away.

Token's eyes slowly wander to the left and Ash's follow.

"Why?" She hears the Jedi say as her eyes land on a figure on the other side of the room. Slowly the figure inches forward.

"I see, you cannot afford to lose anyone else right? Vi?" Ash says turning her attention towards the figure.

Ash's confidence of the situation quickly goes away as her reply was, not what is to be expected. Bursting out in laughter the Mirialan comes into the light.

"You think this is about him?" She asks motion over to Token.

"Vi! Remember the code! Don't succumb to.." Token yells

"Tch." In one quick motion she grabs her dual bladed light saber and throws it at the Master Jedi. The blade ignites in mid are as it cyclones slicing clean through Token's head. The blade continues its rampage as it circles around Ash grazing her hair before returning to the hands of its mater.

Ash looks over at the cleanly severed head of the Master Jedi as it rolls on the steel floor.

"My lord." Lane pipes with caution.

Vi continues forward. Her saber ignited in hand.

"It's funny really. I remember the day my parents got me an Akk dog. I was nine I think. Did you know their hides are resistant to sabers? Every night I would sneak out and try all sorts of things to him, I was fascinated how much they could actually take. It got to the point where he wouldn't even come within 20 feet of me, odd how my parents failed to notice. This went on for a while until one night I messed up. I imbedded the poor pooch with raw Dark Side influence. Within seconds he flew into a rag jerking at his massive chain until finally he broke his neck." Her expression during this story changes from sad to angry but suddenly gets seriously cold. "The next day my father put a seal on me and then that man came." She nods over to the beheaded corpse of Token.

"My sensitivity to the force was so much they couldn't just kill me no, they had to have me work with them. Fools!" She starts to tremble in anger showing the aura around her that was on the recording. As suddenly as it starts it stops as she smiles looking up at Ash.

"But you killed them. My poor mamma and papa, worthless shits that would banish their own daughter like some abomination. It's not like I wanted to kill the dog, I just had to know. Father was a force user so I thought he would be proud, but no!" She mumbles before screaming tears run down her face just before she lunges at Ash.

Ash dives to the left to miss the blow.

"She's fast." Captain Lane mutters pulling out his blaster pistol. Raising the gun Vi cuts her eyes at him sending him flying through the room.

Ash uses the distraction to attack but as she rises up Vi spins using her double-bladed saber to its best abilities. The rear blade parries Ash's saber forcing it back down while the front one lands pointing at her neck.

Vi's face was expressionless as she stared down at the bloody sith. Lane struggles to sustain consciousness as he crawls towards them. Ash, lies in awe. Their information couldn't of been more wrong, this was not just some force using Master Jedi's padawan. Vi in every sense of the word was an abomination.

"Goodbye." The words left Vi's mouth so simply, so simply that it made Ash lose sight of the fact a Sith lord was about to die, and it was her.

"My Lor…" Lane yells as Vi lunges at her throat. The noise of the saber intensified as it neared her, or so she thought. Suddenly a flash a light explodes in front of her face sending Vi to the floor as her saber hilt flies out of her hand.

The flash of light returns but heading in the direction it first came. Looking over Ash sees Vi crawling towards her hilt like some kid. Her face was lost and scared, but not in the sense of fear of a being no, it was the fear of not having something she always had. She scurries even faster as her hand finally reaches what she was searching for.

Vi slowly sits up, staring at the hilt, then starts to tremble. "Die!" She screams abruptly igniting the saber and sending it in a whirlwind rage. Ash follows the blade as it passes over her and towards a figure standing near the entrance of the air lock. The only thing she could tell was the saber, as it stayed ignited, the blade white a snow.

The figure quickly moves to the left grabbing the dual-bladed saber as it passed. The figure dances with the dual-bladed saber until finally forcing it to behave. It was no easy feat to control another force user's saber, the more that person uses it the more they understand it, feeling its weight in the force. Overcoming that would take a massive amount of effort.

The glow of the sabers disappears as the figure starts walking over towards them. A squeak pulls Ash's attention back to Vi who once again is on all fours. Her hand stretched out towards the figure, her eyes are wide as tears stream from them.

"Do…. Don't do that." She whimpers, "Master, please don't do that."

Ash immediately looks back at the figure but the sudden movement sends pain through her whole body. Her ears begin to ring and her sight goes blurry as she watches the figure walk towards the crying Vi.

He puts away his hilt and bends in front of the Mirialan. Gently he polishes the hilt of the dual-bladed saber and hands it back to Vi.

Ash's vision starts to go black as she calls out to the figure.

"Se…v…ron."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Some feed back would be splendid, of any sort. Have ideas or where I should go with it? Have an issue with it? Love it? Doesn't matter I would love to hear anything you all have to say.**

* * *

"Let me see her Sevron!" Darth Thresh demands as he storms into the Dark Council meeting on Korriban.

"My apprentice is still recovering her apprentice is dead and all I have to show for it is that padawan that you have claimed for yourself!" Thresh doesn't sit, just paces around the room filled with four dark council members.

"I understand your annoyance Thresh. However I cannot let you see her, and you would be missing a lot more if I didn't intervene and save your apprentice." Sevron replies.

"Why have you intervened to such extent in another dark lord's affairs Sevron?" Darth Marr intervenes.

"I planned it; I had the intentions that Thresh would catch wind of this. I stood back and observed to like Vi mature before I stepped in." Thresh starts to shake at the proposition that his past two years have been for nothing, a play at the hands of another dark council member, a play at the hands of Darth Sevron.

"Why you.." Thresh grunts.

"Calm yourself, Darth Thresh." A voice says, raspy and static as it becomes filtered through a breathing mask. A figure enters, his white aged skin, ignited amber eyes, full black armor was all to familiar to the group as Sevron rises to his feet.

"Malgus." Thresh murmurs turning to see the massive figure.

"Sevron, if Thresh wishes to see Vi let him."

"But my lord, you know."

"I know Sevron, if Thresh is killed it will be on his self. You did what you could to keep every separated from her." Malgus replies as he looks at Thresh. Even with the remark on his life Thresh is unshaken and with good reason. Either way you look at it he is a Darth, and one of the 12 members of the Dark Council. He has no reason to fear anything.

One by one the Darth's dismissed themselves from the room leaving only Malgus, Thresh and Sevron.

"Does that settle the issue?" Malgus asks.

"If that's what you wish my lord, I have no objections."

Thresh doesn't reply just gives out an annoyed "tch" sound before walking out of the room. Sevron walks down to Malgus who still remains in the center of the floor. Malgus puts his hand on his shoulder. They make eyes contact, Sevron's silver, Malgus's amber. No words are said as they break their contact, there was no use for words; they understood each other very well.

Sevron meets up with Thresh before they depart Korriban. They agree to meet Sevron is his quarters one arrival. They both head to their Fury interceptors and depart, arriving on the jungle planet shortly afterwards.

Walking through the massive Kaas city towards the citadel Sevron is stopped by something that catches his eye, A beautiful Twi'lek. Wearing tight tan pants, she bends over the wall at the speeder platform, looking at the massive citadel. Her skin a perfect mist blue, and as she turn around her eyes, flawless green.

"It has been a while Sera." Sevron says approaching the Twi'lek.

"My lord." She replies bowing her head. Suddenly Captain Lane comes up wrapping his arm around the Twi'lek.

"I see, so you are the one who bought her." Sevron smirked looking at the two. "Treat her well captain… Lane was it? She is a good girl but sometimes she can be much to handle." He says nodding towards her. Fury builds up inside of Lane thinking the comment was sexual but quickly realize he was not nodding towards her as a hole, but at the blaster holstered on her hip.

Sevron starts to turn away as Lane quickly takes Sera's hand.

"Oh and Captain, how is your lord?"

"Uh, she will survive; we are in your depth my lord." Lane replies.

"Don't worry; you will be paying me back soon enough." Sevron doesn't wait around for a reply as he enters a special speeder assigned for his arrival. The less than fifteen second trip made stuff like this seem like overkill, but Sevron wasn't the type to complain.

Slowly heading towards his quarters he makes sure that Thresh will be there before he arrives.

"Hope you weren't waiting long." Sevron says entering to see the older looking man standing in the middle of the empty room.

"To think the great Darth Sevron's quarters would have nothing in it."

"Heh, there is more than meets the eyes good friend." Sevron replies touching a console on the wall, in a flash a massive information center appears, massive amounts of data swirl around Darth Thresh as he stands in the center of it all.

"Well now I see how you could keep up with everything. This is all very fascinating but you know I care little about it."

"Ah yes." Sevron motions Thresh to follow.

"There are some rules however. One keep your hilt in your hand at all times, two, don't get within 15 feet of me and three. Stay near the door." Thresh burst out in laughter at the so called rules.

"Sevron I am a Darth, you talk about this Vi as if she is some kind of rabid beast, she is a simple padawan."

Sevron immediately turns to face Thresh. "A padawan, of the light side, her control over the dark side is easily dark council level. If you want to live you will follow these rules."

Reluctantly Thresh takes hold of his hilt, and back away from Sevron as they approach a door. Sevron looks back giving a nod as he opens to seal locked door to show a girl sitting in the middle of a vast room. Her hands were tightly around the hilt of her saber as she stared into utter nothingness.

"Hello Vi."

"Master." She replies standing to her feet.

"I have a guest here that would like to meet you." Vi's eyes twitch as Thresh slowly enters.

"What do you wish of me?" Vi asks as she stands perfectly still.

"15 feet." Sevron whisper.

Making sure to circle around Sevron Thresh moves from the door, breaking one rule.

"Vi? Isn't it, my name is Darth Thresh of the Dark Council. I was a part of the operation to apprehend you." Thresh says.

"So that was your apprentice, she was a joke." Thresh shows signs of annoyance but quickly regains his poster.

"How can you be so sure, Sevron was the one there how can you known that wasn't his?"

"Papa would never train such filth."

"Pap…." Suddenly the door seals shut.

"Vi, I ask you not to call me that." Sevron sighs approaching Thresh.

"Master?"

"You are not my apprentice either, call me Sevron." He replies throwing his head right above Thresh's left shoulder.

"Why have you not made a pact with Malgus?"

"I want nothing to do with whatever you two are planning!" Thresh snaps clearly offended by the obvious threat.

"One more chance, join us, join the true emperor Thresh."

"Ha, are you challenging me Sevron!" Thresh Ignites his dark purple saber.

"What is that, 2 out of the 3 rules?"

"Wha…" Thresh stops when he realizes what he meant. Slowly he turned towards Vi, her eyes glowing in rage as she shook.

"Get away from him!" She suddenly screams lunging at Thresh forcing distance between the two lords.

Thresh easily parries the berserked shot, sending Vi back a bit.

"You are a fool Sevron!" Thresh exclaims as Sevron gently touches Vi's head.

"Kill him."

"Don't underestimate m….. wha!" Vi closes the gap between her and the Darth before he can finish. He throws his saber down, clashing with her front blade. She uses the desperation move to her advantage by shifting her weight making Thresh stumble. Using this opening she throws up her saber into vertical cyclone.

It takes less than a second as the blade nearly separates the man in two. There are no more words as Thresh lets out a final breath and falls to the floor with a thud.

"He was weak." She says with disappointment.

"Believe it or not the Dark Council rank means very little in some cases. Sith who can play politics right can get one of its 12 chairs. However Thresh didn't do it that way, but years of sitting on the Council has made his body physically weak." Sevron says as he walks over to Vi. "There are even some Sith Lord ranked warriors out there who can easily stand up to a Darth. Honestly you will be surprised in what you can find."

Vi stands in quite as she looks over the corpse. "Do I have to stay in here any longer?" She asks breaking the silence. Sevron simply smiles putting his arm around her, walking her towards the door.

"I would like for you to stay in my quarters for now, but it is large and has everything you need so for now it will have to do."

She seems happy with it as she skips into the main room, but abruptly stopping as something catches her eye.

"Huh?"

"What is it Vi?" Sevron asks as he continues walking down the hallway.

"Tch."

"You are a strange girl." A voice replies to her making Sevron know his visitor before he even had to see him.

"Vi, do you want a treat?" Sevron asks. Vi turns towards him with a smile.

"Yes! What is it?"

Letting out a small laugh. "Anything you want, if you can keep up with him for 60 seconds."

Wasting no time Vi ignites her saber and lunges towards the man. Sevron can hear him parry just before he send Vi flying across the room slamming into the wall.

Finally entering the main room he looks over at Vi as she struggles to stand.

"Why, you!" She exclaims setting up another attack. Channeling the force she uses a burst of speed pointing her saber right at the man. He dodges tripping her, then holding his straight red saber to her throat.

"Well, well I guess that was long enough. You win Vi good job. So what is it that you need my lord?" Sevron asks turning towards Malgus as he sheaths the saber.

"I will be departing for a while. Gather everything you need and meet me at my station in one week." Malgus replies.

"Very well my lord." Receiving a nod in reply Malgus dismisses himself as quickly as he arrived.

"Malgus?" Vi asks sitting up.

"The emperor. " Sevron answers bending down to help her up.

"Your ring!" Vi suddenly exclaims as she grazes Sevron's left hand. He doesn't reply just smiles continuing to help her to her feet.

"Do you hate Lord Ash?" Sevron asks.

"I do, but if you wish for me to work with her papa I will." Sevron nods as they head out of his quarters.

"And stop calling me that."


	5. Chapter 5

Jerking forward, Ash finds herself in a medical bay.

"My lord, you are awake." Captain Lane chirps from his seat.

Brining up her left hand ash rubs her eyes, and then brushes it through her blonde hair.

"Thresh is dead." She says looking over at a now shocked Lane. "By that expression you didn't know that, must have happened recently." Ash slowly rises from the bed, ignoring the captain's words of caution.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"I am not sure my lord, I woke up after we had arrived back in Kaas, I assume Sevron had brought us back."

"So you saw him to? Good that means I didn't make it up."

"Ah, no my lord, he was there, he actually saved us." The comment makes Ash think back.

"That's right, Vi." She mumbled as she grabbed Lane's hand and started making her way to the door, though stopped by an unexpected voice.

"Yes?" The voice was clam, and right outside the door.

Ash slowly reaches down but doesn't find what she is looking for. Franticly, she starts looking around the room for any sign of her saber.

"Here." Another voice says opening the door. Darth Sevron enters tossing a saber hilt at her, catching it Ash confirms the first voice she heard as Vi peaks her head through the door behind him.

"Lord Ash, it is nice to see you are doing well."

"Darth Sevron."

"As you probably already know, Thresh has, stepped down from his seat leaving you with no master. Now I would be willing to take the job if I didn't already have an apprentice."

"So that was your plan, to make her your apprentice." Ash snaps cutting off Sevron.

"Actually no." Sevron continues." I had every intent to make you my apprentice, but it was the only way to get her to stop calling me "papa", but that's not important. I am willing to take up two apprentices if you agree to get along. Vi." Sevron says looking over his shoulder at her. Given the que Vi walks forward bowing her head to Ash.

"I am willing to do whatever possible to make this work, Lord Ash." Vi says.

"But of course, if you don't want to be my apprentice." Sevron says sealing back the door to the room.

"I get it; I will be following in my former masters footsteps? Look I don't give two shits who's emperor my only concern is living. If that means under you then so be it." Ash replies returning the bow to her new partner.

"Your rational, that is good." Sevron says opening the door back up. "We will be in my quarters Lord Ash, feel free to take your time. Thing will be picking up shortly." Sevron, leading Vi heads out of the room leaving Ash and Lane.

"That bitch scares me." Ash mumbles looking over at Lane. "She is the one that killed Thresh." The captain's face remains the same, not surprising since this whole ordeal had keep his shocked look glued to his face.

They two remain in silent for a short period until Lane breaks it.

"What are you planning my lord."

"Nothing." She easily replies. "Sevron his five times the Sith Thresh was and I really do not care who takes the throne. She is what's bothering me."

"Her stability?"

"At first that's what I thought, just how well do those two know each other?" Ash asks looking over at a clueless captain.

"I am not sure what you are getting at my lord."

"As long as Sevron is in play I don't think Vi will act out like she did when we first met. However that dedication is what worries me the most."

Lane starts to catch on finishing her sentence. "If Sevron ever cuts the chain…."

"Exactly, we would be working side by side with an extremely skilled psychopath."

Ash returns to her quarters in the citadel shortly after her and Lane decided that they would visit Sevron tomorrow and start whatever chase he would have for them to do.

"I will be here for the rest of the night, but will be departing early tomorrow." Lane says walking into the open arms of Sera.

"Sounds good to me captain." She smirks gently kissing him.

"How do you know Sevron?" Lane abruptly asks making Sera back off a bit.

"Nothing special really, he bought me from some Hutt who caught me smuggling cartel goods off Nar'Shdaa. At this point Lane knew quite a bit about Sera's past. She was a smuggler before getting thrown into slavery and eventually became a dancer.

"So Sevron bought you for what reason? Out of the kindness of his heart?"

"Is that jealousy I hear ." Sera teases pulling the captain down onto the couch with her.

"If you are wandering if I was defiled by a Darth lord the answer is no, not even close. Sevron bought me flew me here and sold me to the Cantina; he was shockingly not interested in me." Lane look over at Sera with curious eyes.

"You may think I am a sleaze for telling you this but I thought he bought me for the same reason you just did, and to be honest I was grateful to be away from that disgusting Hutt so I made a pass at him. In which he completely shot down." Lane was pleased to hear the fact that he wasn't in a relationship with his new boss's toy but that also interested him. Sera was by no means an average looking Twi'lek, she was, for a lack of a better term, sexy in all forms possible.

Leaning over he kisses her then reclines himself back. She gently lays her head on his shoulder as they stare out the window into Kaas city.

"Where will you be going tomorrow?" She asks.

"I am not sure, we are under Sevron now, I am not sure of anything at the moment."

"I see." She replies before they both doze to sleep.

Morning comes quickly as the Twi'lek finds herself on the couch, alone.

Lane and Ash meet outside of Sevron's quarters then enter.

"You two are here early." The silver haired man smirked as he stood in the mass of information that flew around him.

"We assumed you like most Darth's don't like to wait." Ash replies walking towards Sevron.

"Fifteen feet if you don't mind Ash, I think it will make everyone more comfortable that way." He says before turning off the data center and turning the face his new crew. Vi stands behind Sevron as he begins to address their next op.

"Lane, are you aware of a gentleman by the name of Captain Quinn?"

"I know of him my lord, he was one of Baras agents and is currently assigned to his apprentice." Lane replies.

"Close, Baras was actually slain three days ago, the apprentice that is currently commanding Quinn just deemed himself the emperors wrath. Do I need to explain why this is an issue?" Sevron doesn't wait for a reply and continues. "Now the most interesting thing about all of this is not Quinn, but his Lord, it would seem he is married to a young Sith named Jaesa Willsaam. The so called wrath is currently located on Korriban, find his wife and bring her here, if necessary kill her however Ash allow Vi to do it. You may want to leave them be during the process."

"Where will the wrath be during all of this?" Ash asks.

"I would assume in the pants of his Twi'lek companion. We are going to use this little affair to make sure there is distance between the two. Take care of the wife and meet me back here. You are dismissed." Sevron turns and pats Vi on the head as she passes to join the other three.

"Oh and Ash your ship is in its normal bay, I made sure it was returned."

"Thank you, my lord." She replies as the three head out of the room.

The three walk in silence until they near the ship.

"I take it you killed my other two crew members before rampaging?" Ash asks looking over at Vi.

"A Rattataki with a bad attitude and a Sith who had as much potential as a Chiss slave. Yes I slaughtered the sith and made the other shoot herself. Are those who you are talking about?" The calmness in her voice interested Ash, it wasn't as she was trying to tease the deaths but was trying to confirm them, like she was supposed to do it.

"Yes, though I have to say you are pretty much right about them, they were useless." Lane remains quite as they enter the ship and set a course for Korriban.

"His Fury is located in hangar 2b. We can assume she will be there; we will sweep the ship and take actions accordingly." Ash says to her crew.

"What about other crew members? We cannot assume it will only be occupied by his wife." Lane chimes in.

"Please leave that to me." Vi softly replies getting a curious look from Ash. "Do not worry I am under strict commands not to kill anyone that isn't out target. You can trust me."

"To be honest with you I don't care who you kill, that is between you and Sevron, as long as your methods do not compromise what our main objective is, you will hear no complaints from me."

"Thank you." Vi replies walking into the center of the ship. Lane and Ash sit in silence as they land their Fury and prepare for dismount.

"We need to hit 2b quick I landed as close to it as I could." Ash says as they ushers down the ramp.

"No worries." Vi replies as the air lock opens, revealing a young woman. Her hair brown and wavy as it goes around her shoulders, her skin pale, and her makeup matching those of most female sith.

"Ash, Lane I would like to introduce you to Jaesa Willsaam." Vi smirks as she approaches her.

"It has been a while, Jaesa."

"You have guts, to show your face to me!"

Ash leans over and whispers. "This should be interesting."

"Now, now Jaesa you wouldn't still be mad about what happened on Coursant would you?" Vi teases getting the exact reaction out of Jaesa she wanted.

"You know, it's funny really. Me and you, we are alike. I was reading how you came to be the ring bearer of a second rate sith that has the audacity to call himself the wrath when I realized, we got here almost the exact same way!"

"No we are nothing alike, nor do I care how you got here. The council should of put you down when they had the chance!"

"Ohhh Shan would never do that! She would never hurt poor little Vi."

"Wait, Shan?" Lane whispers to Ash.

"There is only one Shan I know in that Jedi council."

"Do you think she is bluffing?"

"No, she is clearly unstable, and you seen how easily she broke her bonds with Master Token and slain him, I have been wondering how she was able to stay as a Padawan for so long. But if she has some kind of connection with the Grand Master it would answer a lot of questions."

"So is that why you answered my summons? You want to do what the council never would?" Vi asks as she circles around Jaesa.

"I am not going to let you fuck up my life anymore." She calmly replies.

"What life? You mean the Sith? The one that is screwing, oh what's her name, Vette?"

"Do you think I am unaware?" Jaesa shoots back, her voice getting louder.

"That Twi'lek has had his heart the whole time…."

"Jaesa!" Vi suddenly cutting her off. "I am going to tell you what is going to happen within the next seven hours. Vette will be captured and tortured pulling out the Wrath in which he will be slain. Join us Jaesa!"

Ash and Lane both stand dumbfounded at, not only the offer, but the amount of information they had no clue about. Jaesa remains silent, staring into the crystal blue eyes of Vi.

"He set me…"

"You free? You showed you the dark side and out of that appreciation you are going to die? You know me Jaesa, you know what I am capable of, you know what I can teach you."

"Tch." Jaesa looks around the port.

"What' the real reason you accepted the summon?" Vi asks. Knowing the answer.

The all stand in silence before Jaesa lets out a long sigh, "fine."

"See now was that hard?" Vi chimes grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the ship.

The now, four man crew head back towards Kaas, landing shortly after.

"Welcome back, Ash, Vi, Lane, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Ja…"

"Don't Sevron!" Jaesa snaps.

"Former Jedi, so tense." He teases turning around to observe a huge tank covered by a white sheet.

"What's in the tank?" Ash asks walking a bit forward.

"Do not ask questions you don't want the answers to, I am just glad she's not screaming anymore! Very annoying."

"Ash, Vette." Vi says walking up next to her.

"Now then!" Sevron exclaims spinning around,

"Ash, Vi, you have done well. I now deem both of you, Darth's of the Sith Empire. Vi you will be taking Jaesa as your apprentice like agrees, and Ash. You are now my full fledge apprentice."

"You can also get closer to him, I will not say anything." Vi whispers cutting her eyes at Ash. "But if you try anything, I will kill you."

"I will take your word for it." Ash replies seriously. She isn't sure if Vi sees Sevron as a lover or what kind of fucked up ordeal they have going on, but she knew very well being able to approach the Darth without her going ballistic is an honor in and of its self.

A sudden high pitched gasp interrupts their promotion making Sevron look back at the massive covered tank.

"I figured she was dead." He says grabbing one end of the cloth. "I would leave if you, well let's just say it isn't easy on the stomach." Yanking the cloth down Lane immediately turns to vomit.

"Oh, she does kinda look like Sera, suppose I should have thought that one through." Sevron smirks looking at the naked Twi'lek as she hangs by two shackles. Thousands of worms ravage on her body as her eyes stare into nothing.

"These worms are quite interesting actually. They are direct spawn of the dark side, they don't bite or do any physical harm, they just seep raw energy usually to the point where the victim goes completely insane."

"And I thought you were the psycho." Ash mumbles at Vi.

"It was my idea."

"Of course it was."

"So what is the point in all of this? I told you I would join you, but what do you gain from, this!" Jaesa demands walking forward.

"Point huh? Captain Lane, if this was Sera what would you do?"

All but Sevron turn towards the slightly recovered captain. His eyes ignite at the thought of the scenario. "I would kill you." He replies, cold and straight forward.

"You seem certain you could pull it off, that's why I like you Lane, you are a man with something to defend just like Mr. Wrath." Sevron turns.

"The full reason for all of this is simple, I am going to prove to you my strength. She will make the Wrath stronger then he could ever imagine and I will kill him, in front of all of you. I am going to show you the might of the new empire."


End file.
